


Adjoining Rooms

by vivilove



Series: Crossroads Inn [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Robb & Margaery Stark are heading home for a family wedding and stop for the night at a hotel.  The guests in the adjoining room are making a racket and they decide to make a competition of it.





	

“I didn’t say anything!” Margaery huffed.

“You were going to! You’ve been sitting over there huffing at me for the last hour! I know how to drive, Margaery!” Robb said with a raised voice. Margaery rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. “And don’t roll your eyes at me!”

Margaery let out a small huff and decided to try another strategy. “Honey, it’s been a very long day. It’s a terribly long drive. Why are you determined to make it to Winterfell tonight? Why not stop for the night?”

 “I told Mom we’d be there tonight,” was her husband’s only response.

 _God forbid we disappoint Mommy_. “I’m sure your mother would rather we arrive alive tomorrow than us both get killed trying to make it there tonight. We won’t even get there til after midnight at this rate. We’ll just be disturbing their night.”

"We would’ve been there by now if you didn’t take so bloody long to pack.” Margaery bit back the curse she almost let slip at that…she had to admit she was a terribly slow packer.

“I know but you got up so early. You’re obviously exhausted. At least let me drive the rest of the way.”

“You didn’t pack your glasses. You packed a whole fucking wardrobe but you didn’t pack your glasses. You shouldn’t drive at night without them.” Margaery’s temper could only take so much of Robb’s complaining paired with logic.

“Goddamn it, Robb! Do you really want to fight all night, the rest of the way there?!” Robb pulled over to the side of the road and slumped over the wheel.

“No,” he finally said quietly. “I’m sorry I’m being an ass. I’m tired.”

Margaery leaned over to kiss his cheek. “It’s only about 15 minutes to the Crossroads Inn. We could get a room for the night and be at your parents’ house by 10 o’clock tomorrow.”

Robb gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine…we’ll get a room. I’ll call Mom once we stop.”

  
Robb and Margaery Stark had been happily married for three years. They had passed the ‘honeymoon’ stage about two years earlier and had reached the ‘soooooo, when are you two going to start a family?’ stage. Margaery was enjoying her work at Kings Landings’ entertainment news magazine, KL Stargazers, though and didn’t want to feel rushed. She was only 24 and Robb was 26. They had time, right? Robb wanted kids but for now he was content with them sharing their two bedroom apartment with their large and lovable Huskie, Greywind, while he got established at the law firm. They both knew they’d be getting quizzed about their family plans though when they reached Winterfell. Robb’s mother, Catelyn, had been waiting anxiously for grandchildren since the day he and Margaery had announced their engagement. Robb was the eldest Stark child and the only one who was married…so far.

  
Robb’s younger sister, Arya, was getting married tomorrow afternoon though. She was only 20 but her and Gendry Waters had been dating since middle school and everyone knew this day was coming. Gendry had accepted an opportunity to finish school in Braavos and intern at the Iron Bank there. Arya was not about to let him leave Wintertown without her and they’d decided to marry. Arya said she could just finish her studies there as well…assuming she ever decided what exactly it was she wanted to study. School wasn’t really a priority with the girl. She’d just wanted to elope but Catelyn had absolutely forbade any such thing. If her daughter was getting married, there was going to be a proper wedding…come hell or high water. So, the family was all invited…demanded, actually…to come to the family’s home, Winterfell, this weekend for a small ceremony there.

“Did you talk to Sansa?” Robb asked his wife.

“Yes, she’s coming. She said she’d drive in from the Vale and be there tomorrow.” The Stark’s eldest daughter was 23 and working on a Masters in Music at Vale University.

“She bringing that dickhead with her?”

“No, Robb. She dumped Harry months ago. I told you that.”

“Right…sorry. She just goes from one prick to another, doesn’t she?”

"She’s not had the best track record, I’ll admit.”

“She’s pretty and smart and sweet. What the fuck’s wrong with all these guys?”

“Robb, guys like you are like a needle in the haystack. I dated a few losers, too. I’m sure Sansa will find someone someday. Is Bran going to make it?”

“Yeah. He was shitting kittens to have to fly home from Oldtown this weekend and miss cramming for finals but Dad told him Mom would have a complete breakdown if he didn’t come.” Bran was a freshman at Citadel College and a bit of a brainiac.

“Will Jon be able to come?” Jon Snow had been Robb’s best friend since pre-school and became a semi-official part of the family after his mom died when he was 13 and his father refused to take him.

“Yeah, he said he wouldn’t miss Arya’s wedding for anything. You know how close they’ve always been. Said he’d make it there tomorrow.”

The Stark’s youngest son, Rickon, was 15 and still at home. So, obviously he wouldn’t have an excuse to miss the wedding.

  
They pulled into the Crossroads Inn around 10 PM. It was a very old hotel that was built on the same site as an even older inn that had existed 500 years earlier. Old it was but it was always clean and offered a delicious hot breakfast for its guests. Robb and Margaery had spent their honeymoon night there before catching a flight to Volantis the next morning. They headed in to get a room.

“You’re in luck. Only two rooms left for the night,” the man behind the desk told them. “Here you go…Room 204. It’s an adjoining room with 202 but the doors lock on both sides and no one’s claimed that one yet.”

“That’s fine,” Robb replied and took the key.

  
Robb carried up their bags and called his mom while Margaery went to wash up for bed. She came out of the bathroom in her faded, heart-patterned pajamas with a fresh, clean face and her long wavy hair down around her shoulders.

“C’mere,” Robb said with a smile.

He pulled his wife up into his arms and tilted his head down to give her a long, slow, passionate kiss...the kind of kiss that made Margaery wet in an instant…the kind of kiss that made her bones melt. His tongue gently worked its way into her mouth. _Good God, he sure knows how to kiss_. “Mmmm,” he said with a grin, “minty fresh.”

“You got plans for me, Mr. Stark?” Margaery said with a coy grin.

“Yeah…well, actually…I kind a need to hit the head first. Sorry, Margie.” And he grabbed the spy novel he’d been reading from the overnight bag and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and the vent came on.

 _Figures_ , Margaery thought with a huff. She fluffed her pillow and turned all the lights off except for the one at his side of the bed and flipped on the TV.  A half hour later, Margaery was already snoozing lightly as the toilet flushed and she heard Robb bustling around in the bathroom to get ready for bed. He came out wearing his favorite Direwolves t-shirt and boxers. _All dressed for bed…oh well_. Robb climbed in bed and turned the remaining light out.

“Night, Margie. I love you,” he said as he gave her cheek a peck.

“I love you, too, Robb. Sleep well.”

They both rolled to their sides, facing opposite directions and started settling down for sleep.

 

The entrance door to the adjoining room opened just as they both got still.

“Great,” Robb huffed.

They could hear voices in the room talking, a man and a woman. The voices were a bit muffled but the walls at the Crossroads Inn were not as sound-proof as they could be. They could hear the sound of bags dropping to the floor and the distinct sound of keys hitting a table. Someone went into the bathroom and the shower was turned on. Just as they were both starting to be lulled to sleep by the sound of the running water, it cut off and the voices started again. Robb rolled to his back and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Christ, it’ll be midnight soon. Are they ever going to settle?”

Margaery reached behind her to stroke his arm. “Patience, honey. Hopefully soon.”

But in the next minute, it became clear that the couple in the next room were not going to be ‘settled’ anytime soon. Robb and Margaery heard a loud moan coming from right behind them. And then a very clear ‘Oh!’ followed by a groan. The bed in the adjoining room had started moving and creaking loudly. They could tell it was moving because the headboard was striking the wall right above their heads and the picture hanging over their bed seemed to actually be moving.  Robb laid there getting more and more pissed as the moaning and groaning got louder and the creaking bed slammed harder into the wall.

“Fucking hell! Should’ve just kept driving!”

“Robb, calm down.”

“I’m tired, Margie. I just want to sleep. Not listen to this crap all night.”

Robb reached up and banged on the wall behind the bed.

“Robb!” she hissed. “Stop it!”

The sounds from the room quieted for just a moment before they started back again...louder than before.

“Well, that really showed them,” Margaery said with a smirk.

Robb hopped out of bed and before Margaery could stop him, he banged on their door to the adjoining room.

“Give it a rest! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Robb shouted through the door.

“ROBB! Have you lost your fucking mind?!”

Margaery had sat up now and turned on her light. The noises from the room stopped again. Someone got off the bed and Margaery’s stomach starting churning with nerves. _Please don’t let him get into a stupid fight with some stranger over this…_

“Fuck off, asshole,” the man from the adjoining room said plainly from the other side of the door.

Margaery could hear the muffled sound of the woman’s voice from the other room, admonishing the man to come back to bed without a doubt. Robb stood at the door for another minute and with the silence in the other room it was clear that the other man was doing the same. The woman in the next room could vaguely be heard again and the man moved back to the bed. Robb climbed back in, satisfied that he’d gotten the upper hand. _Oh, my sweet idiot_ , Margaery thought, _you really think you stopped them?_ Sure enough, in less than a minute, the moans had returned. The bed was creaking and knocking into the wall once more and now the woman could plainly be heard,

“Yes, Ron! Yes! Oh, God!”

Robb looked ready to crawl out of his skin…or maybe just go to the car to sleep. Margaery rolled over and put a hand on his chest, gently stroking through his t-shirt.

“Honey, getting pissed isn’t helping anything. But, you know, we could give them a little competition. See who can last the longest?”

Robb felt a smile spreading across his face. _My sweet little minx_ , he thought. “Would that turn you on, baby? Hearing other people fuck while I’m fucking you?”

Margaery gave him an answering smile and took off her pajama top. “You know how competitive I can be.”

  
Robb pulled his t-shirt and boxers off quickly. He knew the look in his wife’s eye. If there was a contest, she was going to do her best to win it. _Which means I’m the lucky winner_ _actually!_

“Lay on your back, lover,” she said.

The couple in the other room were still just as loud but Robb wasn’t annoyed now. The moans and cries of ‘Fuck me, Ron. Fuck me harder!’ weren’t bothering him a bit. He was actually starting to get a bit turned on by it. Well, by that and the sight of Margaery slipping off her pajama bottoms and lowering her sweet mouth down to his already half-hard cock.

“Tell me if I’m doing a good job,” she teased.

“Oh, fuck, Margie…” he gasped softly as she took him in her mouth.

She pulled off of him long enough to say, “You’re going to have to do better than that, Robb. I need some positive reinforcement here.”

In the next room, the pace had obviously increased as the bed was slamming into the wall at a faster rate. _Please don’t let that picture fall on us_ , Robb thought as the landscape above them wobbled a bit on the wall. But as soon as that thought had formed, it fled.

“Oh, God, Anna! Oh, fuck!”

Robb looked down at Margaery’s head bobbing away on his cock and let out a groan of his own.

“Fuck, Margie! Oh, baby. Don’t stop!” he nearly shouted.

He felt a bit silly at first but as Margaery continued he got more into the performance. Next door, the couple had both just let out a loud groan of completion with a few choice words added for their audience’s benefit no doubt and the wall stopped banging, the picture stopped wobbling. But Robb was still enjoying his blow job and ready to let the adjoining room know all about it.

“Suck me off, Margie! God, I love fucking your mouth!” _Shit, I’m going to come faster than normal at this pace_. In an inspired move, Robb pulled Margaery up his body and placed her over his hips. “Ride me, baby!” Margaery slid down his cock with a loud groan of her own.

“Oh, Robb! Oh, God! Oh, fuck!” She was LOUD. Margaery had been a cheerleader in college and she knew how to project her voice for a crowd. There wasn’t a sound from the adjoining room. Robb would swear they were the ones with the audience now.

“That’s right, Margie! Ride my cock! God, your pussy’s so wet and hot.” He slid his hand between them to rub her sensitive nub.

“Oh, God, Robb! Don’t stop! FUCK!!!” she screamed out her orgasm.

“I’m going to make you come again and again tonight,” he said in quieter and sweeter voice. Margaery was still shuddering and had stilled for the moment.

“Really, Robb?” she asked with a smile.

“Really, baby. This is what we should’ve been doing from the moment we got here tonight. I love you, Margie.” She leaned over and gave him a sweet passionate kiss.

“I love you, too. Now, put your money where your mouth is, lover. Make me scream some more.”

  
Robb started rocking her against him once more and Margaery’s moans started building to a crescendo again.

“Oh, Robb! Robb! Oh, God! Fuck me, lover!” she shouted as he got her to come once more.

“You okay?” he panted.

“Yeah, baby. You ready to come, too?”

“God, yes.”

This time they worked to their peak together, both trying to out shout the other as their own bed was creaking with their weight and movement. _It’s not knocking into_ _the wall that much though…maybe I need to shift it? Or maybe if I were on top_ , Robb puzzled. Margaery reached back and gave his balls a gentle squeeze to get his focus back to the task at hand.

“Oh, shit! Margie, just like that, baby!”

They both came together this time. Margaery shouting and moaning and Robb with a loud grunt of completion as he filled her.

  
They had been laying in a sweaty tangle of limbs, just holding one another and still trying to catch their breath when they heard the bed in the adjoining room start creaking once more. _Round two, eh?_ Margaery looked at him with a sly smile.

“Just a few minutes, baby,” Robb said. “I’ve just spent, you know.”

“You could do something else while you recuperate.” _Oh, yeah…duh._ Robb rolled his wife to her back and started kissing down her throat and neck, working his way to her breasts.

“Yes, lover! Yes!” Margaery was already shouting again. But not as loudly as the couple next door.

Ron’s voice was deep but he could still be heard shouting through the wall, “Yes, Anna! Oh, God! Oh, fuck me, sweet girl!!!”

 “Fuck me, Ron! Fuck me hard!!! God, I love your cock!!!”

 _Jesus, I’m going to get hard again listening to this shit. It’s like watching porn but without the picture_. Robb moved from Margaery’s breasts and worked his way down between her legs. He swiped her slit with his tongue and heard a genuine moan of pleasure from his wife. _At least I know she’s_ _not faking it_. His tongue delved into her cunt and she gave a very appreciative groan and ran her fingers through his auburn curls.

“Oh, Robb,” she said softly. Robb smiled and mumbled into her soft skin,

“Little louder, love.”

She giggled and shouted in her best cheer voice, “OH, ROBB! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE, BABY!!!”

By the time Robb had finished lapping up all of her cream, Margaery had stopped shrieking. She was just panting now and the couple in the adjoining room had gotten quiet again.

“Time to go for the win, baby,” Robb said with a grin. Margaery looked at him with a laugh.

“You sure you’re up for more?” she teased.

“Oh, yeah…um, Margie. You got some pantyhose or stockings in your bag?”

“Yes…Robb, what are you thinking?”

 “Get them,” he said with a darker look.

 _Oh…fuck_ …Margaery thought as she felt a shiver pass over her body. She dug through her bag and brought out the stockings she’d packed for the wedding. Robb gestured for her to hand them over.

“On the bed, love. Put your hands on the bars.” Margaery stilled for a moment. “I’d never hurt you, Margaery,” Robb whispered. “Can we try this though?”

Margaery felt more relaxed and nodded. She lay back on the bed and put her hands on the bars of the headboard. Robb tied her wrists to the bars with one stocking per wrist, not tight really…just tight enough to keep her hands in place.

“Relax, baby. I want to make you feel good.”

He was hovering over her body but not touching her as his lips found hers. He kissed her with the same passionate intensity of that first kiss he’d given her in the room that night before he’d disappeared into the bathroom. Margaery let out a low moan.

“This is for us, baby. I don’t care if they hear us or not,” Robb whispered. But as he kissed his way back down her body, Margaery moaned louder. _So competitive…my sweet girl._ But her moans only increased Robb’s desire and soon he was positioning his cock at her entrance. He looked at her in mute appeal.

“God, yes, Robb…do it.” He entered her in one powerful thrust and let out a loud groan. “Oh, Robb!” Margaery said as he started bucking his hips into her.

She was matching him with each thrust. Louder and louder they got as the bed began banging the wall. _At last!_

“Don’t stop, Robb! Oh, God! Please don’t stop!” she was shouting as her orgasm hit with a sudden ferocity. He could feel her cunt clamping down on his cock as he thrust them harder and harder into the headboard. He couldn’t last any longer and cried out,

“Oh, fuck! Margie! Oh…ahhhh…ughhnn!” And he bellowed out a roar of satisfaction.

But with his final thrust they heard a loud bang in the next room followed by Ron saying,

“Ow! Fuck!”

 _We knocked the fucking picture off the_ _wall in their room_ , Robb thought with pride.

“Jesus!” the man was still complaining.

“SORRY!” Robb yelled through the wall as Margaery tried to smother her giggles.

It sounded like Anna was laughing as Ron shouted, “That’s alright! You win!”

Robb and Margaery both burst into laughter as he untied her wrists.

“We won,” Robb whispered.

“My wild man,” Margaery cooed as she stroked his beard and kissed him gently.

“Thank, God…Margie, I don’t think I could’ve went any longer.”

“That’s okay, lover. I’m right there with you. Let’s sleep.” And they wrapped their arms around each other, nestled down in the covers and did just that.

  
They slept late the next morning. “Guess I’ll call Mom to let her know we’ll be there closer to lunch.” They showered together and would kiss and touch one another while Margaery did her make-up and Robb trimmed his beard. They helped each other pack their things and held hands as they walked down to the car to load it up before heading in to take advantage of their free breakfast. It was nearly 10 o’clock and the room was nearly filled with guests enjoying the Inn’s famous breakfast spread. Margaery found a table open to claim after they’d both went by the coffee bar and Robb went to the omelet bar to get in line. He’d been standing in line musing to himself for a couple of minutes when he realized he recognized the man in front of him with curly, black hair.

“Jon?” Jon Snow turned around to greet his oldest and best friend.

“Wow, Robb…I didn’t expect to see you here.” Jon’s eyes started scanning the room and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, Margaery and I stopped for the night. I was kind of tired.”

“Oh, yeah…it’s a long drive from Kings Landing.”

“Yeah…wait…I thought you were coming from East Watch. Why are you here?”

“Just a convenient place to stop,” Jon mumbled.

Robb nodded in agreement even as his rational mind was puzzled. _Convenient? This isn’t remotely convenient if you’re coming_ _from East Watch to Winterfell. This is over a hundred miles out of the way_. _Maybe he got back together with Val and he’s been to visit her in the Neck_.

Not wanting to push his friend, Robb changed the topic to the wedding and the family. Jon seemed uncomfortable though. As they got to the actual omelet station, Jon ordered two omelets.

“Hungry, man?” Robb teased.

“Uh…yeah.” Robb ordered his and Margaery’s as Jon started to move away.

“Where are you going? You’ve got to come sit with me and Margaery.”

“Oh…okay. Sure, that’d be great.”

They made their way back through the crowd to the table Margaery had secured and there to Robb’s surprise sat his sister, Sansa. The ladies had obviously been sitting together for a while and were both laughing together as Robb sat down the plates.

“Sansa…you stayed here, too? I wish I’d known you were here.”

He leaned over to kiss his sister’s cheek and then gestured to Jon, “Look who was here as well.”

Jon sat down and slid one of his omelets over towards Sansa and covered his face.

“Well, what a coincidence,” Margaery was snickering. Jon let out a groan and Sansa’s cheeks were bright pink.

“Wait…what’s going on?” Robb asked.

“Robb, my sweet, dear husband…I’d like you to meet Ron and Anna.”

Jon’s head snapped up at that. “Oh, fuck…are you Bob and Barbie?!” he asked.

Sansa and Margaery started shrieking with laughter as the other guests looked around at them. Jon’s face was red and he was eyeing Robb apprehensively. Robb confused expression cleared a few seconds later… _Oh…shit…_


End file.
